ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Count Dracula Duck
How Count Dracula Duck joined the Tourney Drake Von Vladstone, better known as Count Dracula Duck is the final boss in the video games DuckTales and DuckTales Remastered. His full real name was first mentioned in the remastered version. The boss fight takes place in Transylvania. Count Dracula Duck only has one attack. He teleports almost in a way like the Castlevania version of Dracula does and summons a bat toward Scrooge McDuck. Scrooge must pogo jump on the bat to get a boost to pogo jump on him a few times until he is defeated. After his defeat, Magica De Spell and Flintheart Glomgold race Scrooge to the top of the pillar for all of the treasures collected. In the remastered version, he has a little bit of a story behind him. When the Beagle Boys broke into Scrooge's money bin, they were after the portrait of Drake Von Vladstone, which Scrooge bought from Magica in disguise. When the portrait is broke open, Scrooge used Gyro's super computer to decipher a treasure map for five treasures: the Sceptre of the Incan King in the Amazon, the Coin of the Lost Realm in Draculesti Manor at Transylvania (which Vladstone later happens to be the heir to), the Giant Diamond of Inner Earth in the African Mines, the Lost Crown of Genghis Khan in the Himalayas and the Green Cheese of Longevity on the Moon. After all the treasures were collected, Glomgold and the Beagle Boys took Huey, Dewey, and Louie hostage until he gave up all the treasures. Then Magica appeared and stole all the treasures, revealing that those treasures are the key to summoning Count Dracula Duck under her control. She stole all the treasures and demanded that Scrooge give up his number one dime or else she would summon him. After he refused her offer, Magica took his nephews hostage and turned the Beagle Boys into pigs. She said that Scrooge has 24 hours to give his number one dime to her at Mount Vesuvius or his nephews will become "snackula for Dracula." Scrooge and Flintheart made an uneasy truce that Flintheart would get all the treasures if Scrooge gives his number one dime to Magica in exchange for his nephews' safety. When the two finally approached Magica, Flintheart snatched the dime from Scrooge's hands and revealed that he and Magica were working together the whole time. Magica revealed her ruse to Scrooge that she sold Drake Von Vladstone's portrait with the treasure map inside for five bucks so Scrooge would do the treasure hunting, saving Magica the trouble of finding the treasures. Even though she got the number one dime from Scrooge, she refused to let go of his nephews and went ahead with her plan of summoning Dracula Duck under her control anyway. Her command to him was to kill Scrooge. Having been awoken from years of slumber, Count Dracula Duck sought to make Santamu his queen. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Count Dracula Duck rests in his coffin. After the announcer calls his name Flies out of his coffin as the camera zooms saying "After years, I have awoken!" Special Moves Bat Attack (Neutral) Count Dracula Duck sends a bat flying towards the opponent. Ice Vampire (Side) Count Dracula Duck waves his cape and pillars of ice shoot up to freeze the opponent. Cape Blade (Up) Count Dracula Duck spins into the air making his cape reveal blades to cut his opponent. Glower (Down) Count Dracula Duck makes a energy eye appear, where it will fix the selected opponent with a glaring beam of nebulous light before shattering apart and inflicting damage upon him/her. Dragon Dracula (Hyper Smash) Count Dracula Duck changes into a green dragon and spits fireballs that chase the opponent and cause powerful explosions. Space Ripper Stingy Eyes (Final Smash) Count Dracula Duck glows his eyes and says "It's been a blast!" then fires unblockable beams out of his eyes, then spins around while the beams pierce surfaces. Victory Animations #Count Dracula Duck tips his hat and bares his fangs saying "I'll conquer the world after dinner!" #Count Dracula Duck snaps his fingers and a swarm of bats flock the area saying "You'll make an excellent addition to my hordes." #Count Dracula Duck flies around and swings his cape saying "Do you know what humanity is even? A miserable pile of secrets!" On-Screen Appearance Count Dracula Duck flies in using his bat form then shifts to his normal form saying "It's all you can suck tonight!" Trivia *Count Dracula Duck's rival is an Ethiopian Doll for Shadaloo, Santamu. Category:DuckTales characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen